The Evil Fangirl
by Kiotana
Summary: MiniFic. What would you do if an evil fangirl stepped between Tyson and Kai? The best answer is nothing.


AN: This was inspired by a forum discussion. In the forum, we were asked what we would do if someone tried to come between this couple. At first we were aggressivly protective, but then we thought that they could handle it on their own. So let's watch!  
*The fangirls mentioned here are firstly the Kai fanclub, then the KaiTaka fanclub. The Evil one is not associated with the goodness of these fanclubs, but is one that brings shame to them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters or gain any profit from this.

**The Evil Fangirl**

"You are going to stay here, right Kai?" Tyson asked as they walked casually down the sidewalk of central Bay City. His stoic team-mate looked to him, expressionless as always.

"I told you, I'm going back to my private school," he replied.

"But that's not too far away. You'll come see me right?" Tyson pleaded. When he got no reply, he huffed and put his arms behind his head to look in front. He pouted and didn't notice the purple eyes watching him from the corners. "Everyone's leaving! Even Kenny! He got accepted into some brainy school, Max is going to be with his mom in the States, Ray is going stay in China, Hiro... well I don't know about Hiro, he's already gone without so much as a good-bye..." He looked at Kai who still didn't seem to be paying attention. The dual-haired was staring straight in front.

"Hey Kai, it's nice to finally meet you!" A girl who reached their shoulder height said. She stopped right in front of him and had the biggest smile as she looked up at him. Tyson blinked a few times; she having popped out of nowhere.

"Oh no..." Tyson heard and managed to see a few girls go back to hide behind one of the buildings. Kai didn't take his eyes off the girl.

"Looks like have a fan," Tyson grinned, giving him a small nudge. Kai grunted and went to walk passed her, but she stood in his way.

"What do you want?" he groaned. Tyson snickered.

"Me? I want you!" she about screamed in her own enthusiasm. Kai looked slightly surprised and took a step back. Tyson lost his smile.

"Okay crazy, time to go back to your fan club," the blader chuckled, waving his hands at her to shoo.

"I wasn't talking to you!" she sneered and went back to gazing adoringly at the dark and handsome boy. Kai looked displeased while Tyson looked annoyed.

"He's not interested so do us both a favor and go away," Tyson gritted.

"I'm sure I'm more interesting than you chubby," she told the Japanese blader. Tyson was shocked by the remark and flushed bashfully. Kai noticed the hurt and turned a hard look on the girl.

"I think you should leave now."

"Oh you're so cute when you're defending your friends!" she squealed. "I'll treat you to some ice cream! What flavor do you like? The fan-club has been dying to know!"

"I'm gonna-!" Tyson heard another and saw a girl get tugged backwards behind another building. He stared around the quiet road and spotted quite a few girls poking their heads out to watch. He blushed again and turned in time to see the girl hugging Kai's waist. Kai had his arm up, keeping his forearm in front of him to keep the girl's kissy-face away from him.

"Hey! He told you to back off!" Tyson hissed.

"And I told you to get lost," she smirked and went back to trying to reach Kai's lips. Tyson steamed and grabbed her by the arms. He managed to dislocate her from Kai's waist and tossed her back a few feet. She turned angrily towards him. "You loser! Butt out!"

"No! You have no right to touch him! Get out of here before I call for security!"

"Security?! Ha! You think we're at a stadium?" she laughed. Tyson's face became one of serious anger, his shoulders aligned and standing tall over her.

"You're in my town. I'm the world Beyblade Champion. Kai is my team-mate and also a world class blader. I'm sure they have more respect for us than you do." Tyson looked about ten feet tall over her, casting a dark and menacing shadow upon her. "Little sluts like you don't even lick his boots." She had a look of fright. She burst into tears and ran back the way. Once she was out of sight, Tyson let out a sigh and lost his angry demeanor. He gave a regretful smile, but noticed the watching fan girls smile at him.

"Man, I can't believe I just called her a slut..." he turned to Kai who stared in awe at him. "Sorry I didn't mean to be so mean..." Tyson said sheepishly. Kai put both his hands over his slightly round cheeks, silencing him. Kai leaned in and gave Tyson a fiery kiss. Tyson melted and wrapped his arms around his waist, the only ones meant to be there. There were quite a few squeals in the background. Kai pulled away at the sound and looked around in alarm. Tyson laughed, having been the only one to notice the audience.

"I think we better head back to my place," Tyson suggested. Kai was turning redder and redder. "You can head back to school tomorrow," he assured, tugging him by his hand. Kai pulled his hand away, embarrassed, but followed close behind. "Geez, didn't know defending you from rabid fan girls got you in the mood!" Tyson laughed. Kai smacked him upside the head as they walked back, unable to leave his lover once again. Today's excuse; Tyson was wickedly hot when angry.

And of course, the fans just got an even better reason to stalk him.

END.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
